


A happy Ichigo story

by CeramicMug



Category: Bleach
Genre: Do I do a convincing child?, Gen, Hiatus, Kidfic, my phone screen is cracky lets see how I type, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeramicMug/pseuds/CeramicMug
Summary: Hm. What if, instead of Masaki, Ichigo died?  He was so happy before he blamed himself for his mom's death.So, what if he died happy, and his mom did not.  Or, at least he didn't see her die.Happy Ichigo is dead Ichigo.





	1. The happiess of Ichigo

**Author's Note:**

> I havent talked with canon for a while so pointers on things I get wrong would be appreciated tho be aware I will be altering things since fanfiction.

First person POV Ichigo 

I lost at karate again.

Tatsuki was so mean, even though it was my birthday and she knew it she still tossed me on the floor and beated me at Karate.

But that is why I like her, she doesn't let me fake win! But why does she make fun of me when I cry after she beats me.

Why do they do that, it's _not fair!_

Girls don't get made fun of for crying, why do I?!

I get off the mat, crying to my hearts desire. Who cares if they say I cry like a little girl, or that my names girly too, I love it!

My mommy gave it to me after all! Speaking of Mommy, there she is now!

My tears are going away since Mommy is here!

Oh, she came to kiss it better when she is picking me up today!

I start giggling, since I know from the family clinic that kisses better don't work.

Mommy is so silly sometimes. I give her a big smile so she knows its okay for her to be silly.

The name she gave me when I was bornideded is silly too, just like the mommy I love. Its Ichigo, my favoritest fruit, oh I love eating strawberries dipped in chocolate!

Oh, maybe I will have a choco strawberry cake for my birthday! That is today!

Mommy thought I forgot so she just reminded me. How silly~

I smile at her, and we start skipping away toward the dojo doors, and sit down on the threshold and change our shoes.

I turn back over my shoulder and say goodbye to all the silly meanies who think I and other boys can't cry, and that my name is girly, and stick my tongue out at them before laughing and smiling.

Then Mommy pulls me up, and we are both wearing our outdoor shoes, and I give a _really big smile_ to Tatsuki and use my free hand to wave and hollar, "Byebye, my besty friend Suki-tan! See you later, and you have a face like an alligator!"

After that, me and Mommy skip away out the dojo door and Tatsuki is yelling and me and Mommy just giggle and start running.

Tatsuki can't follow us since she hasn't put on her outdoor shoes yet~

I start running once I hear a commotion, and Mommy feels me pulling on her hands while I run ahead so picks me up and now she is running and we are going so fast!

Tatsuki won't catch up~

Mommy ducks us through an alley shortcut so Tatsuki can't see us, and I ignore the invisible people since I am having fun with Mommy right now.

Then, it starts to rain, drizzling on me and Mommy.

I turn around in her embrace, so that I am facing her- it takes many wriggles- and tug on her shirt collar.

Mommy smiles at me, it is so very pretty, and says, "What is it, Ichi-kun?"

I smile back and inform her, "It's raining! Can we go play in the river with the rain? You usually say no but todays my birthday so say yes instead!"

Mommy frowns a little, then tells me, "Ichi, I don't want you to catch your death of cold, and the river is very far away. But, since its your birthday I will compromise. We can go skip stones in the canal, with it raining, and dip our feet in but not swim. If you don't agree, we can go home and you can play with the twins while me and your father make a very special dinner." Mommy is smiling again at the end of her talking.

I think carefully about her deal. Playing with the twins is always fun, but going to the canal and playing while its raining with Mommy is special. And I know I will get a special dinner anyway. 

I announce, "Mommy, I wanna go to the canal. I will play with the twins after I eat once I get home! Let us go, lets go to the canal!" I give her a big smile, I am proud of myself for finding that loophole and she will be too since shes my Mommy and she loves me and I love her and we are gonna have so much fun!

She does smile at me, and chuckles too. She must approve of my loophole! I know it, even if she doesn't say anything.

But she doesn't put me down, she just carefully starts darting through the shortcuts in the alleyway to where I remember the canal on our way home is!

As Mommy always says, watch your step when its slippery or you will have a _bad time_ with an unplanned face to face meeting with the floor. And I know rain makes slippery ground.

Ooh. Maybe me and the twins can play in the mud after dinner. I should be able to find some around the house, and if its still raining tonight I won't need to make a meeting with me, Yuzu, Karin, and hose-chan before we can go back inside after playing with the mud.

Today was going to be great, I just know it~

Mommy is busy concentrating so I look around me, and enjoy the _pitter patter_ of the rain's music drumming on the rooftops and the _plick plock_ of the metal on the roofs embracing the rain and hear a distant  _tick tock_ that fades away as Mommy moves out of this alley.

I hear a  _drip drop_ and giggle since I know this house we just passed has a leak in the roof, and the bucket must be on double duty tonight.

I listen to the  _click clack_ of Mommy's shoes on the ground,  _splish splashin_ through the new puddles on the ground, and look over up at the grey clouds making a circle in the sky and the low sun bright on the clouds edges.

I tilt my head and look over behind Mommy's head, leaning past her to glance at a baby rainbow backlit by the sun.

Mommy gently adjusts me so I am not leaning over her shoulder anymore.

I giggle, and look back at the alley way safe in Mommy's arms, and whisper in her ear, "Strawberry fields forever!"

I vibrate a little as Mommy giggles and tilt my head to inspect the rust on a fence Mommy just went through.

Its a darker orange than my hair, and going away as Mommy passes through this yard.

I grab a leaf from the bamboo garden, letting Mommy's movement yank it off as I hold it and now I have a new pet leaf.

I think I will feed it to my pet tomato vine, or just play with it.  

I curl it up since it is long and put it behind my ear.

Now I am a magic wizard. Teehee~

Ooh, I know that shop with the twenty different  _tick tocks_ always just a little off beat!

Soon its the canal!

"YAY!"

Mommy puts me down, and looks at me in my eyes fighting a smile, then tells me, "No yelling in people's ears, you know that Ichi."

I smile at her and apologise, "Whoopsies.  I just know this alley is behind the timekeepers shop, and right past that corner is the canal!  So I was excited is all!"

Mommy smiles at me.  Then she says, "Lets have a super special race to the canal, and remember, watch your step since its slippery or you will have a  _bad time_  with an unplanned face to face meeting with the floor when instead we could be playing!"

I giggle, and race out of the alley with my eyes on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. Does this have a different tone since you know Ichigo is gunna die?
> 
> Its not angst, ~~probably~~.


	2. The death of Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, no death in the first chapter.
> 
> Huh. Then, this chapter warning character death trigger warning.

I am watching my feet as I race and the floor and oh, puddle!

I jump in as I run then start sliding so I turn my run into a skip and then I am backwards and look at Mommy as I go then I am around the corner and skidding and slipping and then I go,

"Whee!" And Mommy was right I didn't look where I walked and when I was having fun I tumbled and slid and skinned my knee and started crying and then I was rolling and there is the canal!

I am almost at the edge and Mommy is coming around the corner and tears are coming out of my eyes but then I roll and can't see Mommy anymore but now I see a person on the edge of the canal so I know I will be safe if I grab on to their cloak and stop spinning but my arms are close to my sides and its wet,

But I strech out my arms and they get skinned too on the cement and I bounce and my hands miss the persons cloak and my fingers hurt from being rubbed on the cement and I kick out and Mommy is over there but now I am going over the edge.

The rain is pouring and lightning strikes and I thought I heard Mommy but the thunder is too loud and now I can't tell which way is up and I **t u m b l e** and  _hit the ground_ and its hard to think and I look up through the water and it _h u r t s_ and my crying doesn't do anything under water.

I try to kick my legs, but they aren't moving and I see more lightning so I know which way is up and I look  _down_ and there are rocks in the canal.

The water has a red like food colouring in water so I look at that for a bit but then I see my foot is trapped between rocks so I reach down, kinda dizzy, to move the rocks then..

I notice some of the rocks are chunks of metal, and they scratched my legs up bad.

Then there is more thunder and I look up and 

_**e v e r y t h i n g is so BRIGHT.** _

For a second I really hurt all over and worse than before then suddenly nothing hurts and everything is white and I huddle without moving waiting for it to be less bright so I can see.

Then, I notice a sudden blackness after who knows how long, and I am so happy it isn't just white anymore so I dart to the black before it dissapears.

But when I try to grab the blackness, my hand just goes through it like a looney toon travel portal and I giggle then swim through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this graphic? Should I up the rating?


	3. The innocence of Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo found a portal to heuco mundo when he was lightning blinded after he died last chapter, and swam in happy as a clam.

I feel all streched out, and a jingle clinks from below and when I come out and stop being streched...

Its black and white everywhere and I am not swimming no more.

Aww. 

Wait.  I notice its not all white, and put my hand on the floor.

Its made of sand!  Silver sand that is also kind of yellow and oh, a lizard!

I crouch like a tiger and make a _purr purr_  sound and jump and now I have a lizard in my hand!

It has a cute lil mask on it, like it played dress up!

"Ah hem."

I turn, making a _clink_ as I look at where the throat clearing noise came from.

I see someone my age with a dress up great horned cracked mask on their head and a lighter skin aroumd a crack in the mask and also a facepaint stripe across their face and wow they are wearing a potato sack! And cool green hair!

Thats so cool, I want a potato sack cloak too!

Wait, I ask, "Hiya guava, is this your pet lizard?  It has a mask just like you do, can I have a mask too, I wanna play!"

Guava frowns and says, "That isn't my pet, its my dinner, and my name is Nel, not Guava!  Whats your name orange?  Why don't you have your own mask?"

Nel steps forward and reches on me, then while I was distracted wiping the spit off my face Nel reaches to my chest and  **yanks** and it hurts and I start crying and look down and there is a  _clank clinkety clanksy_ chain coming out of my chest that Nel is holding and letting go and now  _there is more spit everywhere_ and I stop crying so I can wipe it off my face.

I demand, "Why do you keep spitting on me?  And my name is Ichigo!" I roll in the sand to get the spit off.  Instead I just get sand everywhere.   ..its like mud now~

I start giggling on the muddy sand.

Nel lays down too.

Then I roll away.

Then Nel rolls too.

I dropped the lizard.

Its staring at me and Nel from up a dead tree.

Its white, the tree.

I make a sand angel.

Nel does too, when I peek from the corner of my eye.

Nels says, "Itsygo, I like the sand angel game.  Wanna play tag?"

I was about to say yes, but then I notice the lizards ran and failed and behind the tree came a skinny monster and its chomped off the lizards head and I stand up and grab Nel's hand and shout, "Run away!"

Nel follows me when I tug and then we are running, and running, and there is a dip in the sand so we start sliding down a dune and I giggle but then the sand is growing up now and a giant worm monster made of sand pops out so I scream and turn around and me and Nel run for our lives.

Then the sand under us moves and we are on the worms tail and its going  **up up up** high in the air and then towards the worms face of a hallway of teeth so I hug Nel and  **jump** off the worms tail.

"Oooh~" Nel sighs in my ear.

I open my eyes.

Oh.  "WE ARE FLYING THATS SO COOL!"

Nel kicks me and shouted, "DO NOT YELL IN MY EAR ITSYGO! YOUR WINGS ARE PRETTY!

I ask her, "WINGS?  LIKE A BIRDIE?  YOUR YELLING ALSO SO I YELL TOO!" I look over my shoulder and see wings. But not like a birdie.  They are made of light!

Nel says, "Oh, good point Itsygo!  But you started it!  Its not wings like a birdie, its wings like an angel!  From your sand angels I think!"

I tell her back, "Oh, I didn't know sand angel games could make wings!  Why don't snow angel games make wings?"

Nel remarks, "I dunno. Whats snow?  Maybe it just doesn't have the right magic like sand does.  Ooh.  Wanna eat dinner with us? You are fun."

I consider, "Whats for dinner? I am kind of hungry."

Nel says, "Lizard on a stick!"

I think about it.  "I never had lizard on a stick before.  Now that I am a wizard with magic, I will grow my hair out and eat lizards on a stick.  I knew this would be a great day.  I will tell Mommy about it once I get home and she will be so impressive at my magic."

Nel nods and closes one eye, then with a head tilt tells me, "We always eat lizard on a stick for dinner.  That makes me more magic than you.  Wanna see my powers?"


	4. The timeskip of Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip~
> 
> Ichigo is a lizard eating long haired wizard competing with wizard Nel of the magic sand arts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while lookin at the wiki to check for Pesche's last name I figured out I mixed Bawabawa together with Runuganga.
> 
> Bawabawa in this fic is made of sand and Runuganga is not real. Just letting readers know to prevent confusion.

"Yesa way!"

I laughed as I climbed up Bawabawa with Nel on my back and Pesche and Dondochaka close behind, almost on our tail!

Nel is shorter, and has good projectile magic so when we play running games, Nel is on my back.

I discovered my magic light wings can work through Nel's body, they can lift us up and be untouchable! Its great!

I jump of Bawabawa's highest point and open my wings through Nel, flapping them to soar higher.

All the _lizard on a stick_ 's I have eatened with Nel and Pesche and Dondochaka have made me be more magical!

I can't beleive I used to be scared of _Pesche Guatiche_!  

Speaking of, Pesche is standing on Dondochakka's shoulders waving at me and Nel as we circle higher and higher.

Pesche is purple, and skinny, and an excellent maker of the magic food  _lizard on a stick_.  And tripping down off Dondochakka who is laughing at Nel making faces and now Pesche is sliding down Bawabawa's sandy shell.

I ate so many of Pesche's magic food while we all lived and played together, and because of that now I have a magic bone mask too!

Sorta anyway.  Its less than Nel's, just a set of horns and no teeth, but the horns go  _really_ high up, and make me taller.

They look wicked with my new long orange hair!  But the chain thingy is still there and it still hurts when yanked.  My hair is longer than Mommy's right now~

And I got some magic clothes too!  They are not an awesome potato sack like Nel has, but instead a long white cloak thingy and black billowy pants and they never stay stained or ripped or anything, and hide my chain from easy yanking reach.

And when I put up the white cloak thingy's hood, my light wings get stronger!

But then the wings can be touched and Nel can't be up on my back and use the magic cero bomb to toss up sand and  _pew pew pew_ everything in the magic target practice game.  Nel just spit out a cero at some shifting sand near where Pesche was gonna land soon.

The bestest part of all my magic training with the magic sand and all the hair growing and eating  _lizard on a stick_ for such a long time is that I can finally go home, eat food then play with the twins.

I can make a looney tunes portal of blackness now, that will lead to anywhere I want it to.

Like my bedroom! Or the kitchen!

I just need to find a wall.  Or a really wide bone tree.

The problem is that here is only sand and baby bone trees that will hide Pesche but not Dondochaka.  Dondochakka just belly flopped off Bawabawa into a circle made by some puny bone trees.  It looks like a mouth?

Bawabawa has not ever letted me when I ask for a solid sheet of sand.  And now Bawabawa's tail smooshes the ring of trees and scoops up Dondochakka and Pesche and now Bawabawa is moving towards me and Nel as we fly high in the night sky.

I wonder if I can reach that smiley moon if I go high enough.  I flap my wings throigh Nel, feeling a giggle, and go higher and farther out, with Bawabawa crawling really fast on the ground, following me.

It doesn't matter that I can't get a big flat surface for a black hole looney portal anyway, Bawabawa is too big for my bedroom~ And I don't want Nel's brothers to scare Mommy or the twins.

I flap higher, and glide up and up, never reaching that bright moon but soaring higher onwards and away as Nel's brothers and Bawabawa chase us in eternal tag.

The moon might be a good place to make a portal...


	5. The ventures of Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo goes to heuco mundos ever present moon... in its eternal night... with glowing wings made of light.
> 
> Lets see how this turns out, flashlight Ichigo.
> 
> Nel's there too.

My magic light wings flap through Nel's body, and then my back vibrates from the resulting giggles.

I turn my head to look over at Nel who was doing many wriggles, as we go higher and higher in the sky.

"Dodge!" Nel suddenly whispers and I do a loopdeloop around a black shadow that whirled right through where we used to be flying.

A blob of light came from it, but Nel ate the cero magic then spit it back at the shadow, calling out the magic chant "Doble!" And then there was a blast back with signature twin glows in my peripheral vision.

Me and Nel have been training our magic, so this much doesn't make Nel too tired anymore, and if it does I figured out how to make Nel not tired for a little.

I just have to feed Nel a wing worth of light magic, and I figured out how to make extras of those  _ages_ _ago_.

Peeking at Nel doesn't reveal any tiredness, and the black shadow is gone.

I fly up, and rise in a circular pattern, and by now we can barely see Bawabawa on the sand following after us anymore.

But the moon isn't very much closer.  Just bigger.  And it kind of looks like a face now, when I squint.

Nel asks, "Where we goin, Itsygo!?"

I reply, "The moon!  It should be really big and enough for me to make a  _huge_ looney toons black hole portal home!"

Nel yanks on my hair, then I dive down and soon Nel is lettin go of my hair and grabbing onto my shoulders.  The wind rustles past us like,  _whoosh whoosh_ goin louder and rounder in my ears since my horns don't protect them.

I accuse, "Whadya do that for Nel, that hurt!"

Nel preaches back, "I yanked yer hair since ya was planning ta feed us to the great big sky hollow! Thats dangerous!"

I wonder, "What is the great big sky hollow?"

Nel explains, "The moon is its mask and the sky is its cloak, its a gillian that got so big it gobbled up the sky. When the moon changes thats the great big sky hollow lookin around for dinner, and that is why flying hollows are rare.  And when ya do find them flyin winged kinds, they sure don't glow like you do. You almost made us dinner!"

I gasp, "What?  But.. uh oh.  Is that why there is no sunrise or morning here?  And that means the plants can't eat sunlight so that's why this place is a desert!  We should rescue all the plants and slay the gillian that got too big for its britches!"

Nel smacked me over the head and started  _tap tap tap_ all around my horns and then tried to tickle me while I was flying us.

I already mady my skin hard when Nel started messing with my horns so we didn't fall.  I ask, "Whadya do that for?"

Nel tells me, "To show ya yer weak and squishy.  But it didn't work since ya did yer metal impersonation act.  But look, its really big and could eat the sky, so it can eat us too.  If you get taller then Pesche and still wanna fight _then_ I won't stop ya."

I complain, "But thats gunna take forever.  And I wanna go back soon, to play with the twins and meet Mommy.  But there are only itty bitty surfaces to make loony tune portals on, that we can barely squeeze through."

Nel goes  _dadadara_ , and says, "Lightbulb! We have to visit just us two.  We might not be able to eat _lizard on a stick_ anymore... what will we eat?"

I confidently announce, "Leftovers. There are always some in the fridge.  So we gotta enter the kitchen instead of my bedroom, then munch, then visit Mommy and the twins and play."

Nel says, "We gotta say bye to my brothers first."

I swoop down, with Nel holdin tight to my shoulders and ripping a hole through my white cloak thing again, and stop flappin my wings and just fall down towards Bawabawa.  Bawabawa backs up and curls its tail in a circle and with Nel's brothers on its risen head, I land on its head too.

Nel jumps off my back and starts yapping way too fast for me to understand, gives Pesche and Dondochakka hugs then rolls on Bawabawa to give it a hug then hugs me then grabs my arm and runs down Bawabawa to the nearest bone tree with me right behind.

I wave to them with my Nel-free hand and say, "Bye bye, see you guys later!"

Then we are at a bone tree and I wave my hand over it and grow a looney tune portal out of the shadow of my arm on the bone tree while picturing the kitchen door then the black hole is on the bone tree and me and Nel jump in!


	6. The ignorance of Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo, with a hollow mask and a weakened arrancar, hops into the Kurosaki kitchen for a midnight snack.
> 
>  
> 
> _This'll end well._

Me and Nel finish up the spaghettification sensation, and come out of the looney tunes black hole up into the shadow of my kitchen's refrigerator. _I think._ It looks different. And I don't remember it too well in the first place.

Also, I can do portals on the floor? Hmmmm.

Guess I can bring Nel's brothers next time too~

I drag Nel to the fridgerator.

I make a show of opening the door correctly. I don't want Nel breaking the fridge by accident.

The cold air gusts onto my face. And in the corner of my eye, I see Nel's head poking in and getting bigger in my side vision.

Now _All I See_ is green hair coming out of a cracked set of bone horns.

I grab Nel by the shoulders to prevent _a certain someone_ from sitting in the fridge.

Mommy always said that's bad. _Don't sit in the fridgerator._

I tell Nel, "The shelves are weak and it only opens from the outside. It would be bad if you got stuck.  And thats why good children's don't sit inside the fridgerator, at least that's what my Mommy says.  And Mommy is the smartest and wisest and kindest."

* * *

_Kurosaki Karin POV_

Lurking in the stairway, I discretely crush the Hollow detection device before it sounded an alarm and awoke Rukia.

I awoke myself from sensing what seemed like two hollows in my home.

I _was_ planning an ambush.. _but_.

That was Ichigo's voice, just like I remembered it.  And my big brother remembers our mothers sayings.

Well, I can fight hollows just fine, and know from the incident with that Inoue not to let sentimentality kill me.

But Ichi-nii doesn't sound hungry, or like a hollow at all.

It sounds more like he invited in a friend and is sneaking in a midnight snack midsleepover than anything else.

And I think I sense two weak, benevolent hollow reiatsu.

I sheath my zanpaktou, and clear my throat as I walk into the kitchen, and announce, "Well looky here at who missed dinner and is snacking in the middle of the night."

* * *

 

Right when me and Nel stuffed our mouths full of leftovers, I think I suddenly heard Mommy's voice but different somehow.  "Well looky here at who missed dinner and is snacking in the middle of the night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I changed the publication dates so that every chapter was uploaded on june 8th 2019.
> 
> Which is silly since I posted this chapter june 13, aka yesterday.
> 
> So I fixed that, but the others are just labeled that I posted them on the 8th. I did not, but _okay Ao3_.
> 
> Would anyone happen to know how that happened?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic wizard Ichigo has a table manners perogative.
> 
> Karins laughing it up.

_POV Ichigo_

I turned around real quickly, and... the voice that reminded me of Mommy was not Mommy.

The owner reminded me of Karin, actually, but that can't be right Karin is smaller than me.

I don't say anything since my mouth is full, so I point at my mouth as I chew my food.

Then Nel tries to talk despite a mouthful of food, so I punch Nel's shoulder and point at my mouth and how its shut.

Then I turn to the  _not Karin_ _but still Karin_ person and lift one finger for the meaning of  _wait_ on the hand not pointed at my mouth.

Well.  It either means  _wait_ or  _shush_. And Karin isn-

Karin starts laughing.

Now it means  _wait_ and  _shush._   I turn and give Karin a  _serious, unimpressed_ big brother look with my eyes as I continue to chew the leftovers thoroughly. I think its pasta.

Karin laughs harder, but also quieter.

Nel swallows loudly.  I also finish chewing and swallow, but not as loud.

Nel asks, "Eey, Itsygo, now that we ate can we go play with the twins?  They sound really fun.  Is that your Mommy?" Pointing at Karin.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on what I could do better or suggestions would be appreciated.


End file.
